


Turning The Tables

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Librarians Archive [8]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme!Cassandra, F/M, Fucking Machine, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, penis gag, spreader bar, sub!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: Hi! I was wondering if you could write a Cassandra/Ezekiel fic with Dom!Cassandra. Maybe Ezekiel has been doing or saying provocative things all day and getting Cassandra hot and bothered, and that night she turns the tables on him. ;) Thanks! You writing is amazing!





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you may be the teasing type but I’m not.” Cassandra purred as she stroked Ezekiel’s hair soothingly while he gasped and jerked his hips down against the dildo that was ever so slowly being fucked into him thanks to the machine that Cassandra had set up for him prior.

“Cass.” Ezekiel groaned, eyes rolling up into his head before he gasped when her nails pinched his nipples making him jerk slightly with the sudden yet pleasurable pain.

“What did we talk about sweetheart?” Cassandra reminded softly.

“Sorry Mistress.” Ezekiel amended and Cassandra gave him a soft kiss in response.

“That’s my good boy, now I think you know what has got you into this situation to begin with?” Cassandra dragged her nails down Ezekiel’s chest down to where his legs were bent and spread wide, the spread bar tied to the backs of his knees while the machine pumped the dildo in and out of him, making his bound cock twitch.

“I kept teasing you Mistress, it was wrong of me. I’m sorry.” Ezekiel moaned out as Cassandra wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him teasingly.

“I don’t mind the teasing sweetheart, it always gets me hot and bothered but this was in public and you know how I feel about that.” Cassandra dragged her fingers through her own wet cunt, dipping the tips of her fingers into her slick folds as she remembered the feeling of need welling up in her gut when Ezekiel flirted and teased her all day.

“Sorry Mistress.” Ezekiel wet his lips at the sight of her fingers disappearing into herself.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll still get to fuck me tonight.” Cassandra promised as she withdrew her fingers, pressing them to his lips. He greedily licked at the juices that coated her fingers, with him distracted she reached over to the other toy she had set aside for their night.

“Open up sweetheart.” Cassandra cooed as she held the ball gag up for Ezekiel to view and give his consent.

“Mistress, I thought you said…” Ezekiel trailed off as he spotted a large black dildo that was attached to the other side of the ball gag.

“Oh I said you would get to fuck me tonight, but I didn’t say your cock would be the one I would be using.” Cassandra gave him a smirk that had him dropping open his mouth moments later giving his consent.

“That’s my good boy.” Cassandra crooned as she attached the gag into place before slicking the toy up with lube and considered the pretty picture Ezekiel made like this. She brushed back his sweat soaked bangs from his forehead before she straddled his face and groaned as she rubbed her clit over the head of the toy.

She leaned back, hands on Ezekiel’s thighs and she lowered herself down onto the toy. She let her head fall back, her loose red hair spilling down her back like a waterfall as she groaned happily at the feeling of being stretched wide on the toy. Ezekiel groaned at the sight of Cassandra’s pussy being split open on the dildo and his cock strained against the cock ring as he pushed down desperately on the toy that was being fucked into him.

“It’s so big Ezekiel, it feels so damn good.” Cassandra groaned as she ground her hips down on the dildo. “Can you move for me sweetheart? Can you fuck me with this toy like it is you doing it?”

Ezekiel groaned but moved his head upwards, pushing the dildo deeper into his lover whose cunt clenched around the toy needily.

“Yes, yes just like that.” Cassandra encouraged as Ezekiel moved his head in a solid rhythm that matched with the push and pull of the machine fucking into him. She leaned forward to rest her hands on either side of Ezekiel’s head, hips moving in time with the upward movement of Ezekiel’s head.

Cassandra groaned loudly as she titled her head just enough to watch Ezekiel’s head move, his eyes closed and face etched in pleasure as he got pleasure from the fucking machine and giving her pleasure with the penis gag.

“Such a good boy, ohhhhh.” She gasped as she felt her orgasm welling up in the pit of her stomach like it always did. She let out a helpless cry as she orgasmed, cunt squeezing down on the dildo as her cum dripped out around the width of the toy. It took more strength than she thought she had, but she lifted herself off the toy, unhooked the latch in order for it to fall away from Ezekiel’s mouth before she collapsed on the bed next to Ezekiel, chest heaving.

“You’re amazing Mistress.” Ezekiel’s voice was rough but he smiled dopily at her even as he was shifted on the bed thanks to the dildo that was still being fucked in and out of him.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re the amazing one.” Cassandra smiled as she propped herself up onto an elbow to press their lips together. She reached down and tugged the cock ring off, giving him his reward and watched with love and adoration as Ezekiel’s face went slack with pleasure as his orgasm washed over him, while he made the most perfect wrecked noise.

She loved the sight and sound of when Ezekiel came underdone and she knew that it was the same for Ezekiel. It was a reason why they worked so well together. She reached for a remote and flicked the fucking machine off once it had retracted fully.

With skilled fingers she undid the spreader bar and massaged his legs until they were straight out instead of bent. She then tugged him over until she was curled around him and his head was resting on her chest. She stroked his hair soothingly as the two laid tangled together both basking in the after-glow of their orgasm’s.

“I love you sweetheart.” Cassandra murmured.

“I love you too Mistress.” Ezekiel’s voice was heavy and gentle in just the way Cassandra liked.


End file.
